Truth Be Told
by time4moxie
Summary: Phyllis shows she's capable of her own version of Tough Love.


Roy's words still echoed in her head. "I'm really glad you're still going to be working here."

Pam wasn't so sure she was. For a few hours today she had actually imagined what life might be like outside of Dunder Mifflin. Taking art classes full time, maybe working part-time somewhere near the campus. She had a small savings and few debts, so falling into the life of a student wasn't something completely out of the question. It seemed like a dream life to Pam, save one thing. That life would have meant the last link to Jim would be gone.

And now the world had careened a full 180 degrees, and instead of having the decision to leave taken out of her hands she was faced with something even more earth-shattering: Jim would be coming back to Scranton. She hadn't dared to think about the possibility until Phyllis mentioned it on her way out the door to Poor Richard's. Phyllis had said it as if she knew with a certainty that Jim was coming back. But before Phyllis could explain, Kevin had hustled her out the door.

Pam stood up and gathered her things. She had turned down their kind offer to join them for shots at Poor Richards to celebrate the survival of the branch. But she couldn't resist seeking out Phyllis. She needed to know just what Phyllis knew.

By the time Pam reached Poor Richards, it was clear they had already gone through a few rounds of shots. Pam stood by the door for a few moments and watched the scene unfolding. It was a rare scene indeed, for even Angela was joining in the drinking. She must have really been afraid today, Pam thought, to be cutting loose like this. For a brief moment she saw Angela smile at Kelly, and Pam was struck by how pretty Angela looked when she smiled. Really smiled. She wondered what Angela would be like if she always looked that happy. It would really be scary, she decided. Better to leave things as they are.

As she started to approach them, Kevin recognized her and waved. "Hey everybody, Pam changed her mind!"

"Yay, Pam!" Phyllis, Kelly, Ryan and Meredith said in unison.

"It's good that you decided to join us," Angela said.

Creed just stared at his empty shot glass.

Pam nodded, feeling a bit guilty. Her reasons for showing up were terribly self-centered. She wondered briefly what sort of person she was becoming that she automatically defaulted toward avoiding people.

"You are three shots behind," Kevin informed her.

"That's okay, Kev," Pam said, putting up her hand to prevent him from putting a filled shot glass in front of her. "I can't stay too long."

"Suit yourself," he said, downing the shot he had just poured for her. He made a brief face as the liquor warmed this throat and stomach. "Nice," he smiled.

Pam moved closer to where Phyllis was sitting at the bar. She slid onto the stool next to her. "So, where's Bob?" Pam asked.

"Oh, he's got some work to finish," Phyllis smiled. "He told me to enjoy myself and to call when I needed a ride home."

"He's a nice guy," Pam said. "I'm really happy for you two."

Phyllis looked at Pam for moment. "You came down here for a reason, didn't you?"

Pam blushed and looked at the bar. "Am I that obvious?" she asked.

"Not as obvious as you should be," Phyllis said cryptically.

Pam traced the knot patterns of the wooden bar with her fingers. She glanced up at Phyllis. "So, how do you know Jim is coming back to Scranton?"

Phyllis looked over at her drinking companions, and then back to Pam. "This really isn't the best place to talk about it," she said.

Pam nodded, feeling a bit crestfallen. "Oh, okay."

Conversation ceased as Phyllis turned to listen to a joke Kevin was telling. Pam felt disjointed and out of place. She couldn't share in their happiness when her life seemed so in limbo.

She leaned over to Phyllis. "Do you think we could go somewhere to talk?" she asked hesitantly.

Phyllis stared at her for a moment, a faint smile appearing. "I'd have to give Bob a call," she said. "I assume you could take me home?" she asked Pam.

Pam nodded, and Phyllis stood up, weaving ever so slightly. "Hey guys, I've got something to help Pam with," she said, winking at Pam in a terribly obvious way. "I am going to phone Bob and tell him to come by and take you all home when you're ready. You have Bob's number, right Kevin?"

Kevin gave her a small if sloppy salute. "You got it, Phyllis. I mean, I've got it." He giggled. "Thanks."

Pam gave the rest of the Dunder Mifflinites a wave and followed Phyllis out the door and to Pam's car. She kept an eye on Phyllis' balance. She wasn't sure how three shots would effect her, but if the slight weaving and flushing of Phyllis's face were any indication, then Phyllis was probably drunker than Pam had ever seen her.

"Perkins okay?" Pam asked as she fastened her seat belt.

"Oh yes," Phyllis agreed. "Coffee probably would be a good idea right now." She giggled. "I didn't realize how drunk you could get on just three shots." She looked over at Pam. "That probably sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

Pam smiled her first real smile of the evening. "No, not really. You probably just don't drink shots too often, I'm guessing."

Phyllis shook her head. "Oh heavens, no. I prefer wine if I have anything at all. You know," she leaned toward Pam, "I really don't drink much. Bob's not a drinker either. He grew up with an alcoholic father, so he's pretty sensitive to the whole issue. That's why he's picking everybody up tonight from Poor Richards. He always offers to be the designated driver, even if he's not going to the party."

"Huh, Bob's a wonderful guy." Pam said. "It's good you have someone you can really depend on."

"Oh, I didn't agree to marry him just because I could depend on him," Phyllis smiled saucily. "But I guess you understand that."

Pam looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Roy is very dependable, and you didn't marry him."

"Well, it was more than just that," Pam began.

"Exactly. If you were satisfied with just dependable, you would have married him, right? So obviously you wanted something more than that."

Pam didn't reply, the echo of the phrase 'more than that' sticking in her head, though the voice repeating it was not Phyllis'.

They pulled into Perkins' and were seated in a booth in the non-smoking section. Phyllis ordered her coffee, Pam requested tea.

"So," Pam begins, seeping her tea bag into the cup.

Phyllis couldn't resist smiling knowingly. "So."

Pam laughed a little at Phyllis's expression. "You look like the cat who ate the canary."

"It's just nice to be the one who knows something first for a change."

"Hmm." Pam smiled. "Are you going to make me beg?"

Phyllis sipped her coffee, then reached for more milk. "I have no idea what you are talking about," she teased.

Pam rolled her eyes for Phyllis' benefit. "So how do you know Jim's coming back to Scranton?"

Phyllis paused, her face suddenly looking serious. "You really haven't talked to him since he left, have you?"

Pam felt slightly defensive. "We talked a few weeks back."

"Just once? In how many months since he left?"

Pam shrugged, staring down in her tea as she took out the teabag. "Phyllis, you don't know the whole story."

"Then tell me."

"He, um, he left because of me," she said, still not meeting Phyllis' gaze. "He told me he was in love with me, but when I said I was still going to marry Roy, he left."

"But you didn't marry Roy."

"I know that."

"Did you tell Jim?"

"No, I didn't think he would want to hear from me."

Phyllis sighed. "Pam, you know I think the world of you. You're pretty, you're smart, you're funny - you even know how to handle Michael." She paused. "But I have to say this: You are an idiot."

Pam practically choked on her tea. "Excuse me?"

"You can blame it on the alcohol talking, but I just have to say this. I have watched you and Jim together for years. Years, Pam! And I can't think of two people who belong together more." She saw that Pam was about to protest and raised her hand to stop her. "I know, you were engaged to Roy. And maybe Jim's timing was horrible. But Roy's not an issue now. And I've seen how you gaze over at Jim's old desk when you think no one is looking. How can you sit there and not do anything?"

Pam held her mug tightly, and looked out at the parking lot through the window. "What would you have me say to him, Phyllis?"

"Anything. How about 'Hi, Jim. How are you? By the way I didn't marry Roy and I really miss you.'?"

Pam snorted. "Yeah, like it's that easy."

"Yes, Pam. It is that easy."

The waitress appeared with more coffee and tea, and conversation halted a moment.

When she had gone, Pam looked at Phyllis, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. "What if he hates me now?"

Phyllis was not unmoved, but remained skeptical. "Why in the world would he hate you?"

"Because I broke his heart, and I've just left everything go on for so long. I mean, surely he's moved on with his new life in Stamford."

"But you don't know that because you haven't made the effort to find out." Pam shrugged, so Phyllis continued. "I can't believe you'd just let him walk away so easily. It always seemed to me that the sun rose and set with Jim, as far as you were concerned."

"Things are different now," Pam said, staring at the table.

"Different how? Does that mean you aren't in love with him?"

Pam sat silently. She took a sip of her tea, then took her napkin and wiped the tabletop where a drop of tea had spilled.

"I miss him every single day," Pam finally replied. "I felt like my heart was going to explode when you said he was coming back. So if that's love, then I guess I am."

"You guess?" Phyllis seemed a bit irritated. "I think you can do better than that, Pam."

Pam tilted her head at Phyllis, and smiled in spite of herself. "You really should drink more often, Phyllis, you know that," Pam smiled, wiping away a tear that spilled down her cheek. "Fine. Yes, I love him. I am in love with him. I don't know what I'm going to do when he walks back through the door, but I am delirious with happiness that we'll have him back."

"Then you should tell him that."

Pam nodded. "I know you are probably right," she said wistfully. "But I'm just so scared I've already blown it."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Phyllis said, a mischievous tone in her voice.

"Why? What do you know?"

"Let's just say that while you were busy being silly with the silent treatment, I at least had the good sense to stay in touch with him."

"What did he say?" Pam asked, her full attention on Phyllis.

"Nothing amazingly surprising," Phyllis said, "but we've exchanged emails all summer. I usually made a point of slipping in some fact about you, but if I went a few emails without mentioning you, he'd always find some way to bring your name up. He seemed pretty pleased that you had started those art classes."

Pam blushed. "You told him about those?"

"I remembered he seemed to think you should take that graphic arts internship Jan told us about last year. I figured it was something about you he'd be interested in."

Pam nodded. "Thanks, Phyllis."

"See? That's the kind of stuff you should have been telling him about yourself."

"So how do you know he's definitely coming back?"

"Well, I emailed him this morning when Michael told us we were closing. He wrote back to commiserate, but said he'd heard some of us would be going to Stamford. He asked me if I knew who'd be coming down. Then later he emailed again and said things had changed and it was Stamford that would close, not us. He said he was offered the chance to come back to Scranton, but he wasn't sure if he would or not."

"Not sure?" Pam said, looking stricken. "Did he say why?"

"Not specifically," Phyllis replied, "but I think we both know why he was hesitant, and it's not because he hates you."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I hoped he decided to come back, because so many of us missed him. I didn't want to be too presumptuous, but I believe I said something to the effect that I knew that you in particular would be happy to see him back, because you were the one who seemed to miss him the most." She stopped for a moment, looking contrite. "I hope you don't mind I said that."

Pam shook her head. "No, not at all. It is the truth. Did he reply?"

"Right before we left for Poor Richards he emailed me back and said he'd decided to take the position and come back. That's why I only mentioned it as we were leaving."

"So I guess I have you to thank?" Pam smiled slightly.

"If you want to thank me, pick up the phone right now and call him."

Pam looked embarrassed. "Call Jim? Right now in the restaurant?"

"Or in the car. Or right after you take me home. But please, Pam, call him tonight. You have no idea how important it is that he knows you want him to come back and how you feel."

"I can't just tell him over the phone," Pam protested. "I wouldn't know where to start."

"Then tell him you miss him and you can't wait for him to come back. Speak plainly and truthfully for a change, Pam. And quit being afraid. You'll waste your second chance if you don't face your fears and talk to him."

Pam pushed her empty tea mug away. "Okay," she said simply.

Phyllis' eyebrows went up. "Really?"

Pam nodded. "Yes. You're right. I promise I will call him." She opened her purse and put some money on top of the bill on the table. "I probably should be getting you home."

The drive from Perkin's to Phyllis' house was short, but seemed to drag on for Pam. She could feel Phyllis watching her, waiting for her to take out her phone and call Jim. When they arrived in Phyllis' driveway, Phyllis made no move to get out of the car.

"Well, we're here," Pam said helpfully. "Do you need any help?"

"No," Phyllis replied. "I'm just waiting for you to call Jim."

"I was going to call him when I got home." Pam said, looking at her hands on the steering wheel.

"No you're not," Phyllis challenged.

"Yes, I am," Pam replied.

"I'm sorry, Pam, but I don't believe you. You gave in at the restaurant way too easily. I'm not getting out of this car until you call him."

Pam looked at Phyllis in amazement. "I think you just need to go in and get a good night's rest so you don't wake up hungover tomorrow," she said, trying to change the subject.

"I'm much more sober than I was when this whole conversation started," Phyllis objected, "which is why I know you are trying to avoid this. Call him, Pam." Phyllis pulled out her cellphone from her handbag. "Call him or I will."

The two women stared at each other, Phyllis determined, Pam aghast. Suddenly both women broke out into laughter. When the amusement died down, Phyllis flipped her phone open. "I'm not kidding, Pam. I will call him. And then I'll hand the phone over to you."

Pam held up her hands in surrender. "You win Phyllis. I will call him."

"Right now."

"Right now." Pam sighed and fished her phone from her purse. "I'll thank you for this one day, right?"

Phyllis smiled, satisfied. "Yes, I promise you'll thank me."

Pam took a deep breath and dialed Jim's cell phone number. She hated to admit it, but she already knew his number by heart. She put the phone to her ear, and when it began ringing she felt her stomach drop to the floor. She looked over to Phyllis, who nodded and smiled in support.

Jim answered the phone on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jim." Pam said, her voice sounding shaky, even to her. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh hey, Pam," he replied. "No, you're not interrupting. What's up?"

"I heard some good news today," she said. She felt a little dizzy, and reached out to take Phyllis' hand.

"Really? It's been a mixed news day for me."

Pam laughed. "I suppose so. But I mean, well, I heard a rumor - " she winked at Phyllis as she talked, "that you were coming back to Scranton."

"Yeah, that appears to be the case."

Pam took a deep breath. "Well, I wanted to call you to tell you I'm really happy you're coming back." Pam paused a moment. "I've really, really missed you, Jim. I'm sorry it's take me so long to call and tell you that."

Phyllis let go of Pam's hand and unfastened her seat belt. She could tell from the look on Pam's face that she was no longer needed for moral support, so she slipped out of the car and went into her house, feeling more than pleased with herself. She called Bob to tell him she had made it home, and listened to his story on how long it took to find Creed's house. They talked for a short while, and then she went to her bedroom to change into her nightdress and go to bed. Just before she fell asleep, she remembered that she still had medication to take, and it had been left in the kitchen. She slipped out of bed, and walked through her darkened living room. Out of habit she peeked out from her front window. To her surprise and delight, Pam's car was still parked in her driveway, and an animated Pam was gesturing wildly, her phone cradled between her ear and neck. Phyllis smiled and let the curtain fall back into place. It had turned out to be a good day. 


End file.
